True Blood Mama Mia a Paric Fanfiction
by Truebloodsbiggestfan1
Summary: When Pam tries to get the witch Marnie to free Eric of his amnesia curse, there are unexpected consequences. Paric/ one shot.


**Prologue**

"How am I expected to repair a vampire if he isn't here?" The witch bitch Marnie pathetically tried to negotiate with Pam. That's your problem she replied in a tone full of venom, "know reverse the spell or ill bite your fucking head off" Pam spat, her attention shot to Tara when she heard the clank of a gun loaded to the brim with silver. "Then you'll never get Eric!" Tara shot in Marnie's defence challenge fresh in her voice, while her cousin Lafayette stood sternly behind; Pam frowned becoming lethally serious. "If you guys are so lame you can't even turn around your own magic, then his as good as dead anyway" she scoffed gingerly at the idea pushing down the rage in her voice "well so are you bitch" Lafayette responded bravely a hint of annoyance in his voice "aint nobody here to keep you safe and we know where you fucking live at" Lafayette hissed.

"There's always a special place in my dungeon for you Lafayette" she cut him off voice full of threat she placed a hand on her hip, and held his glare for a few seconds before Jesus broke the broke the tension between them.

"This, this is the one" he stuttered quietly to Marnie but loud enough for Pam's ears to hear, "I can't find my glasses" Marnie said in her strong Louisianan accent. Pam finally snapped "Are you fucking retarded?" She yelled out in impatiently "Shut the Fuck up or we won't even try" Tara yapped which made her dwell in wrath. "Make her fucking do something" Pam spat back in reply. " stop saying fuck I can't concentrate" Marnie interrupted with so much fear in her voice that Pam almost felt sorry for her…almost. Parading away hands on hips she watched as Marnie Plucked up the confidence to perform her ritual.

"North, South, East, and West…North, South, and East Mnemosyne…" her hands waved about all over the place in a fluent gesture "Goddess of memory goddess of time heal your wayward son… heal your wayward son of the underworld Eric Northman… bathe him in hades in your pool of remembrance". " This is bullshit" Pam growled ambling towards the witch hands still on her slender haunches… Marnie looked up at her an unexplained darkness taking over all features, followed by a full grinned smile like a Cheshire cat. "Listen bitch I don't have time this, fix my maker" Pam roared hastily and flew towards her… but as fast as Pam could run, she was overpowered by a force, the lord himself couldn't commence to explain. She froze abruptly watching helplessly as Marnie's glowing hand trailed down from her face to her womb, Pam grasped for unneeded air as she tried to escape the deadly hold that the beldam had on her.

Marnie's chants echoed through the wind and at that moment all Pam knew was pain, she desperately hoped that Eric would somehow get his memory back and come to her rescue but she knew better than to cling onto false anticipation. Suddenly Marnie's grasp gave way and within seconds Pam fled hot on her heels for the woods the pain was crippling. Pam had no clue where she was, she didn't care as long a she was away from the sorceress who had just attacked her. Everything hurt and the world was a surreal blur, the pain in her head and abdomen begging to worsen.

"_I haven't felt like this since, since…?" _

her thoughts trailed off as her knees started to give way and she stumbled over into a foetal position causing her to fall towards the dirt and branches, _"fuck me" _she cried rolling onto her back in agony and then…she was gone.

**Chapter 1**

"Pam? Pam can you hear me?"… I knew that voice, why did I know that voice..._ "of course", Sookie,_ I thought in frustration everyone's favourite faery whore with her good for nothing faerie vargina, I arose into a sitting position "_where the fuck am I" _I screeched feeling my fangs descend at the smell of the offending yet advertising fae blood pumping through her veins, she shied away instantly, and panic surged through me causing a feeling of nauseous again, As the storm of my maker hurricaned into the room immediately jumping to her defence and billy jacking my ass of the table causing me to hit my head on her antique grandfather clock.

I cried out clutching my head, feeling the wound heel almost instantly. I rose slowly holding my side as I felt that wound heel too. _Eric…I thought. _

"Are you back is it you?" I asked running instantly into his embrace and smelling the familiar scent that I had be longing for everyday for the past five weeks, "yes it's me" he smiled burying his face in my hair, which was even more comforting. I knew he was back now it was confirmed I could feel him buzzing away through our bond and I ravaged in it. "Fucking sorceress, I thought that I'd never get you back" I choked feeling the blood tears starting to rim my eyes, all the while I could feel him watching sookie from over my head and something snapped. I pushed back a little watching as his expression went confused "what's wrong?" he asked "I don't understand how did the curse get lifted" I asked rubbing my eyes willing away the tears, no more crying – at least not tonight. "Sookie did it" he smiled looking at her with loving eyes as my jaw clenched at the mention of her stupid name and I forced myself to turn, _smiling…_ "Oh…thanks" she beamed that snag toothed grin "don't mention it". She turned back to Eric looking into those sea blue jewels "are you coming?" I questioned feeling a lump start to rise in my throat; his eyes were still locked on little miss sunshine. "Where?" he asked looking almost as if he had amnesia all over again, placing a hand on my hip I began "Shreveport, back to Fangtasia…" but Sookie cut me off "I think he should stay here tonight" she smiled and pulled her most innocent face, to Eric she looked adorable but to me she looked like a deformed ogre twat.

I turned away from both of them the pain, sickness and abandonment all rolled into one hitting me square in the stomach. I rested my elbows onto her cabinet hiding my face from their sight as I felt tears start to free fall down my face, Eric must have felt my resentment towards Sookie because he stopped eye fucking her and stepped towards me. I could tell he wanted his way with her I could feel the lust the need he felt for her in the bond we shared, it was driving me crazy. "I gotta go" I whimpered through hiccupped sobs heading for the door ready to leave the Stackhouse estate, when I felt a vice grip on my forearm, even if I tried to pull away I knew I would be no match to his a thousand year old Viking vampire god skills. "What's wrong pam?" he commanded huskily turning me to face him, while all the while Sookie was watching on like she had tickets to the best show in Bon Temps. "I…I um I may have…"I began. When I was interrupted by the slamming open of the front door, when vampire Bill and his progeny Jessica came in, I smiled gingerly at the red haired and she shot one back "hey cheeto" I grinned…"Bill" I choked turning to him, he nodded once. "We have a problem" Bill dished out…

**Chapter 2**

The five of us all stood staring at one another until Sookie broke the silence, "Hi Bill" she smiled with that fae charm, "Sookie" he shied with eyes fall of love making a roar rumble from Eric's chest that made me sick. "What…what's wrong?" I spat out sounding more harsh than I intended it to be I hadn't realised that my gaze still followed Sookie as she left the room, Eric's eyes snapped to me as did everyone else's. "What?" I asked and it was then that Pam noticed that she was sweating and breathing heavily for unneeded air, my nose was bleeding. I clutched a hankie from the cabinet and dabbed at my forehead trying to calm myself down, was I horny? Or did Marnie actually do something really bad to me?

Suddenly a huge wave of nausea hit me in the stomach making it curdle, then that pain again the one I had in the woods returned and in my head I could hear the same words that Marnie said when she put this Hex, curse or whatever the hell it was on me. The pain was killing me and it brought me to my knees, clutching my womb. Eric was there in an instant asking me all sorts of crap choking on his own fear he was scared shitless for me and I secretly loved that. when I tried to speak it was replace by blood instead of words and that scared me more than anything, I finally found the strength to get up and sped past all of them in my own little tornado storm.

I was on the front porch in less than a second and then crashed into the grass field in an uneven heap, and then I felt the familiar touch of my maker trying to help me up. He managed to get me to my feet before I keeled over and spit up a whole heap of blood, it took a lot to scare me but this did. I was shaking like a leaf. Bone stricken terror and it put the fear of god in me. _"Oh fuck me" _I spat Eric laughed but I could still feel his fear and I could still hear the uneasiness in his tone, but he soon snapped out of it when he heard the smothered cry of Sookie Stackhouse and then there was silence…

"_damn that little skank"_ I thought to myself "_always ruining a fucking moment between me and Eric, and dragging him into her world of shit. Sending all the guys falling at her feet, what the fuck was so special about sookie Stackhouse anyway? Even though over the years I had developed a taste for the fairer sex I still thought she was an ugly little troll"_

in the blink of an eye Eric had vanished and left me standing there enclosed in blood still pondering in jealousy and fury, the pain subsided and I finally gathered up the strength to waltz inside were I was greeted by the sight of bill shitting a brick, Jessica's head on his lap and Eric pacing around the room like a mad man… the truth suddenly hit it home with a vengeance, Sookie had been Kidnapped…By Marnie.

"Wait so explain this to me again Eric, how the fuck is this my fault?" I scoffed in annoyance for a second I thought he wasn't going to answer but then he said " If I hadn't have been so fucking busy dealing with you Pamela then sookie would still be here…safe, if anything happens to her…."he trailed off. " Yeh you'll rip off my fucking head blah, blah, blah" I mocked, that got me a look full of venom from him with all his Viking fury. "If you guys really want to save Sookie, you should stop fighting and be out there doing it" Jessica the baby vamp stated shyly we all turned to look at her, she quickly looked down at her ugly pair of sneakers then she plucked up the courage to continue "I'm just saying Marnie wants something from us right? And we pretty much have an idea of where she is so why don't we start there" the baby vamp said suddenly gaining her bravery "so what's the plan" bill asked " we gear up" Jessica countered a small smile curving her small catlike lips.

**Chapter 3**

We all got out the car and started to perambulate towards the moon goddess emporium, "I'm sick of getting silvered all the time I'm angry all the time that's what PMS used to feel like" Jessica joked ginger locks blowing in the wind, nobody laughed, everyone kept walking, and we were approached by Jason Stackhouse who was standing outside of the emporium. He walked towards us shooting Jessica a look. She smiled looking down. We were all ready to attack. "No! Sookie, she's still inside there, you can't shoot not yet" he begged in panic "fucking sookie" bill and Eric said in chorus. "I_ didn't listen to that last part; _

_I was too busy having fantasies of plunging a bullet through that yellow shield and blowing sookie the fuck away"_ but my fantasy was short lived Because Sookie and Marnie emerged from the building…everyone went quiet and but in the blink of an eye a vampire woman tried to attack bill, but at lightning speed threw her into the power shield were she got fried to death. I smiled to myself. "If Sookie is to leave both of you have to die" Marnie announced in that ugly voice, her expression bathed in cockiness and at that moment I hated her almost as much as I hated Sookie, a small growl escaped my mouth as I turned my attention to look at Eric and Bill "I have your word? You will set her free as a resurrected bird" Bill demanded to know… "Bill you can't!" Sookie hollered like a banshee making sure bill heard (not that he wouldn't be able to hear her anyway) Pam felt her stomach twinge and took a deep breath of unneeded air.

"You realize if you renege, you will never leave this building alive? Everyone that you ever cared about will be slaughtered without mercy" Bill preached, Marnie nodded her head to show understanding, I stared at Eric in disbelief because I realised that he was about to do the same goddamn thing that asshole Bill was about to… sacrifice himself for Sookie. I watched as my Maker got down on two knees, and I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the husky voice of Bill. "I will shoot you, and then pam, you will shoot me. Agreed?" The dark swill of wrath that I had managed to push down into the bottom of my gut all day, gave way and my hot tempter desecrated out like a blistering inferno.

"_The true death to save bo-peep? I don't fucking think so." I shrieked "No" Jason Stackhouse screeched _"Pam I forbid you!" Came my Makers command, But it was too late…

"Eric I'm sorry okay? Sookie's fine" I attempted to speak again but I shied away when he said "get out of my sight" I could hear the hate in his voice, let alone feel it and it finished me, "But there was a protection Spell. I, I know it wouldn't hit her I managed to choke out. "Get out of my sight before I kill you". The sinister in his voice made me tremble I knew he was serious…deadly serious. And without a side wards glance…

I turned towards the woods and scurried into the darkness. Back to fangtasia.

**Chapter 4 **

Pam awoke the next day with excruciating shooting pains inside her stomach "_fuck" she spat _tears still fresh in her eyes Eric hadn't returned home "he_ probably spent the night back at that fae slut's house"_ she thought Bitterness and jealously clouding her better judgement; but her snarky thought was soon slashed away, when another raw rupture vented through her womb. Pam got up and staggered towards the phone she was bloated and sore everywhere. She dialled those ten digits and waited… "Yeah" replied the raged worn out voice of . _"I need your fucking help…get you're ass over to fangtasia now"_ pam spat down the phone through messy gasps of air she didn't need.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'll be there twenty minutes tops" came her reply and then hang up, pam got up and slowly moved towards the bath room, ran herself a cold bath, hastily ripped of all her clothes and dove in. her skin had taken a much more pale tone and she could feel her stomach muscles twisting and contracting, where the hell was Eric she needed him. About half an hour later. The bathroom door opened and there standing in the hallway was Eric Northman her maker and Sookie Stackhouse, pam glared up at the both of them, a sarcastic smile curving her pale glossy lips _"well if it isn't the happy couple"_ pam scoffed getting out of the bath and throwing on her bathrobe, that comment got Pam a monstrous growl from her maker and she took a huge step back.

She waited for someone to say something, hell she was waiting for what felt like a hundred years, until the petite form of sookie caught her eye. There was something different about her, she didn't seem like herself, and then it hit Pam with a stomach wrenching truth. Eric didn't even have to tell her and he probably felt the heartbreak that Pam herself felt _"_she's pregnant" pam stuttered out _"so this is what you wanted to tell me, sorry I didn't know would have brought some balloons" _she whispered out with her voice full of hostility and exasperation _"is it yours Eric?, please tell me it's not yours, how the fuck is that even possible" _Said pamvoice starting to shake, if she was still human her heart would had exploded into millions of tiny slinters. Eric looked down at the floor.

"_Son of a bitch"_ Pam rasped, and Sookie with all her fae charm and bullshit was now holding his arm smirking that gross toothy grin of hers. "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, I release you" He said an unexplained coldness taking over his deep Viking voice, and then in the blink of an eye they were gone. Just…gone. Pam felt a lump form in her throat as it clenched into a sickening dryness, and once again the hot fiery tears of blood broke free to run down her pale par loured skin, a bone shattering cry left her lips and only then at that moment did she realised that she was completely on her own…for real this time.

"You called" came the hoarse gremlin voice of Dr Ludwig, "_GET OUT!_" she shrieked barely recognising her own voice. She was a mess, blood streaks damaging her perfect porcelain skin, how could Eric do this to her. She had always been the progeny that every maker wanted… she was efficient when it came to managing Fangtasia; she knew how to please him in ways only he liked to be pleased, she just didn't understand it and she didn't think she wanted too.

**Chapter 5 **

"Fine" Dr Ludwig replied turning to leave, when Pam suddenly realised it was herself who had in fact called her earlier in the first place. "_Oh it's you…don't go I need your help with something"_ Pam spoke shakily getting up and wiping at the blood that was destined to fall from her rimmed eyes. "well lie down then" Dr Ludwig uttered placing her shit down onto the bar, Pam lay down in the spot she was already standing at looking like quite the idiot in her pink bathrobe, she had dressed in earlier that night, Dr Ludwig let out a displeased sigh, and pressed her hands onto Pam's stomach. "Is this where the pain is?" she asked trying to feel for something "yeah all thanks to that fucking Sorceress bitch" Pam smouldered pushing down the fear in her voice, even more the hurt at those final words Eric had uttered to her.

Ludwig's eyes suddenly widened and she pressed even harder making Pam shoot up. "What's wrong…what is it" she asked placing a shaky hand to her stomach, "I don't know give me second" clucked Dr. Ludwig getting out a machine that looked like an Ultra sound. Everything was a blur, until Dr Ludwig stated those three words that snapped pam completely out of oblivion "Pam you're pregnant"…

"_Pregnant, Fuck off"_ Pam spat in with a mocking laugh as she buckled over shaking her head, but deep down she wondered if the doc was in fact right and she feared it. _"What am I fucking paying you for; you can't tell vamps this shit. I stopped aging like a century ago and my bodily functions stopped with it, now tell me what the fuck is wrong with me" _I raged desperately trying to rid the idea out of my head.

Dr Ludwig stood up "honey, you know what's wrong with you, because I just told you" she answered coolly, rising to pack up the equipment that she had entered the room with and she left, gasping for unneeded air the cold woman discarded to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself she fell into a dark pit of depression and neglect yet again. She knew that this indeed was not a dream… how could this have happened? I mean she and Eric might have… No…it wasn't possible…maybe a month ago maybe, what the hell was happening?

And then it hit her that fucking witch had cast a spell on Pam and she was pregnant and by the looks of it, it was her and Eric's DNA that had made this…this thing, the sex combined.

_You're pregnant with Eric's child; you are carrying a monster…_

As Pam pulled up outside the Stackhouse residence she could already here Sookie and Eric's fucking and by the sound of it they were testing that bed to the limit, and it made her stomach hurt. Literally. _Old habits die hard. She thought, _as she went and knocked on the door, the tweed redneck, Jason Stackhouse came to answer with a beer in his left. "Pam what the hell is you doing here?" he asked the country strong in his voice, "I need to see Eric, is he here?" Pam bet, stupid question she knew he was here she could smell him, and hear him. Jason just watched on with amusement as Pam argued with herself until she snapped straight out of it, she began walking up

**Chapter 6**

The stairs before adding "oh and by the way Jason, your sister…she's pregnant" - _pregnant_, he mouthed to himself before Pam disappeared up the stairs.

She could hear them from behind the door; she knew that the bed was not going to last long, by that creaking sound it was making on the floor. She could here Sookie moans and the occasional grunt from Eric, Pam knew Eric would be fantasizing it was her instead of Sookie riding him._ That should be me, pam thought bitterly_. But when she heard Eric whispering all sorts of things in Swedish down her neck followed by the collapsing bed, she knew she had to go in.

Pam round housed that motherfucking door down, to be met with the sight of a shocked Sookie. Next thing she knew there was a strong grip on her throat and her feet were dangling six metres above ground, it was then she caught the fiery gaze of her maker naked to his full glory, his eyes almost black with anger, until he realised it was her and dropped Pam to her feet immediately, leaving her a heap on the floor. "Eric I-"she began when she was met by the stench of blood, human blood, Sookie's blood and it was calling for her. The impulse was like nothing she had ever felt before and in that moment she truly lost control. She felt her fangs interject and her pupils immediately dilated causing the ice blue of her eyes to look fully black. Her breathing started to get more distressed and Pam swiftly sped for sookie, fangs bared like a rabid creature.

"SOOKIE GO!" the war cry of Eric met Pam's ears as she felt his strong grip move from her neck down to her waist trying to pin her in place, "Eric let me go" she hissed clawing at his hand leaving gashes, blinded by the bloodlust she felt in that current moment in time and then the strength came out of nowhere and Pam threw him like he was a rag doll across the room, then in that next moment Pam had Sookie in a tight grasp by her neck, hell she'd always wanted to do this. "Pam stop" the faery slut choked out scratching at Pam's fingers, while all the while Pam was snarling like a beast in her face. It was then Pam felt the clutch of her maker yet again, but it was like she had no control of her own body, she wanted to stop honest to god she did…but she just couldn't.

Then with an ear piercing shriek, Pam realised there was a silver stake just beneath her heart…and nowhere near that little demon growing inside of her. Dammit, to hell how she wished it had plunged through her womb and boot that little a- hole out for good. She curled in on herself, for the third fucking time that night. It was then there was a crash and her sight caught Sookie lying at the end of the stairs. Did she faint? Was it her doing?

All she knew is that Compton had appeared and drove that stake through her back and it hurt. She thought that Eric would've been on her side that he would be tending to her aid. But yet again it all comes back to Sookie…always. Pam winced at the feeling of the silver stake searing the skin inside of her back, whatever strength pam had gained was paying off because normally a weapon of that particular class would have put her on her ass, Pam slunk towards the stair case trying to get a closer look at what was going on. Sookie was lying on the ground unconscious with a minor injury to the head; "she's still breathing" Bill uttered breathing an unneeded sigh of relief, Bill was the most human vampire Pam had ever encountered and it drove her nuts. "We need to get her to a hospital" Eric bleated in a voice Pam had never heard before. "What about Pam" Bill said jerking his head towards my direction, "Leave her" Eric scolded looking me in the eyes "she's no longer my progeny" he growled. Pam swallowed hard.

** Chapter 7**

Pam lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling, how had her life gotten so fucked up. There was no way she could keep this baby know even if she wanted to, better to nip it in the bud before anyone; especially Eric found out. After hours of waiting and no one showing up Pam tried pulling the stake out herself, and that's when the front door slammed open. In walked Eric, Bill, Sookie and Jason. Pam shut her eyes tight pretending to be dead, believe it she wanted to be, when the sound of a sobbing Sookie caught her ears, Pam bit her lip she didn't even have to guess she knew straight away Sookie had lost her baby…

She was secretly relieved, but when she felt the touch of her maker on her back to what seemed like the first time in a long time, she stilled. "Pam?" came Eric voice not a hint of anger to it, just…sorrow and regret but she didn't budge; she wanted to see his reaction. It was then she heard Bill come by Eric's side and he pulled the silver stake out of her back. She clenched her teeth trying not to make a sound but she knew that her maker was starting to get pretty on edge. But his fear soon turned to relief, then anger. He didn't hold back he grabbed pam by the hair using the full power of his Viking wrath, " you disobeyed me again" He snarled his animalistic side finally surfacing, until again the front door flew open and there stood Dr Ludwig, "_Fuck"_ Pam breathed breaking free of his bruising grip. "Oh it's you" the gremlin Doc grinned to Pam. But before she could say anything else Pam had shot it outside and stood cowering behind a tree.

She could hear the conversation, something like _– oh sookie should be fine and all that crappy bullshit _– for a good freaking hour. Until she finally saw Dr Ludwig departing from the Stackhouse residence. The front door slammed shut as Pam watched her leave.

** Chapter 8**

After a couple of months things had more or less gotten back to normal…well…almost; she hadn't seen Eric in god knows how long. He still hated her, he blamed her for the death of him and Sookie's unborn child, that made Pam feel even more convulsed… he always blamed everyone but refused to blame himself he was a stubborn bastard.

Pam slowly ambled her way into the lavatory slapping her grubby coffin hair away from her face, another wave of nausea radiated through her body and she braced herself against the wall of Fantasia's bathroom, if she was human the nausea would have passed ages ago but this was not normal circumstance, breathing heavily; she wanted to tell Eric about everything so badly, she needed him _"he's probably wouldn't care anyway even if I did tell him, probably busy with his stupid skank Sookie"_, Pam scoffed, acidity besides it was really time she had a bath, after all would be here soon. While the cold water ran, pam stared at herself in front of the mirror _"fucking monster" _she snarled happily caressing her newly round stomach, although she hated children she had grown pretty fond on one she had growing inside her, but she still wouldn't let herself get to attached, she was not mother material.

Pam heard the doors of Fangtasia open, followed by giggles she recognised. Eric and Sookie were obviously home from wherever the hell they had both been and they were just about to fuck by the sound of it. Pam quickly ducked behind the bar, and covered her mouth the jealousy clouding over as each second past and it was the smashing Tru blood which bought her back to her senses causing she to yelped out loud at the surprise of it.

"Fuck" she spat starting to clear up the shit, only to be met with the sea blue eyes of her maker and she realised he had her by her throat yet again. "Eric Stop" she choked out scratching at him, until he realised it wasn't an intruder and dropped her to her knees. Pam quickly tried to scramble away, when he grabbed her by her chin forcing her to look up at him. Sookie watching contently from behind him, but in that moment Pam didn't care all she cared about was hiding Junior from Eric's sight. "I told you not to come back, Pam why are you still here?" he hissed a deadly tone to his voice, she was shore he didn't mean it, if only she could feel him again, she needed to fucking feel him…

"Eric you didn't mean it" she began making off to the main hall of Fangtasia until Eric vamped it and was standing in front of her faster than she could blink. His rage soon came to a screeching halt and turned into confusion when he caught sight of her bump of a stomach. "What's this?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice in what seemed like a long time, his hand traced over her abdomen, she shivered at the sensation of his touch, all sorts of emotions going through her mind. "Pam?" he questioned not once looking up from his gaze. "Shit" she said as she retreated to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Pam open the fucking door and tell what the fuck is going on" He roared the wrath was clear in his voice. _"Fuck of Eric, I fucking hate you, you abandoned me, you abandoned us both" _Pam shrieked kicking and punching the bathroom stool. She could hear Sookie's gentle voice whispering to Eric and it made her boil over with rage "Pamela please don't shut me out" he said voice taking a much gentle tone. After waiting a few moments Pam put her ear to the door, trying to get a listen to what Eric and Sookie where talking about, and in that next moment the door flung open and Pam went flying back into one of the toilets. Eric entered the bathroom Sookie followed close behind him.

"Pam are you pregnant?" Sookie asked…

Tbc…..


End file.
